


When I fall in love it will be forever

by anita58straycat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita58straycat/pseuds/anita58straycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Dean slow dancing with Cas to the music of Nat King Cole and discovering things about himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I fall in love it will be forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [theemechanic](http://theemechanic.tumblr.com/) who's the sweetest :)
> 
> I’m not sure this is what you wanted and it’s super fluffy and my English is awful and just asjkdfj. Sorry it sucks. And yeah… I had to quote Doctor Who <3
> 
> Also, I blame Supernatural for my love for NKC. They shouldn't have sneaked him into "Trial and Error".

 

* * *

 

Dean wakes up at the low sound of music. He blinks a few times and then worms his way out of the sheets. He doesn’t really want to get out of bed: he’s sleepy and it’s only… 7.13 am, the clock on his nightstand informs him.

Still, Sam’s in Idaho with Kevin, tracking down an old book that’ll help them with their translations, the nerds, and shouldn’t be home until Saturday. Plus, it’s not like Nat King Cole is the kind of music his brother or Kev listen to… So that leaves only one person.

How Cas could have tiptoed into his room and stolen his CDs without him noticing is truly beyond him. And a little scary: people shouldn’t be able to sneak up on him. On the other hand, this is Cas; even without angelic mojo he seems able to always materialize out of nowhere. The guy’s a stealthy bastard.

Dean follows the notes of “[Stardust](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjU6ZjrQulc)” to the kitchen and finds Cas there, washing the dishes he’s left in the sink the night before; he’s swinging slowly to the music, humming gently under his breath.

A surge of… something, makes him stop by the door, leaning against the frame and watching his friend going about his chores.

It’s only when Cas turns to the table to retrieve and dispose of an empty bottle of beer that he sees him. He smiles fondly, says: “Hello, Dean”. At that, there’s a strange fluttering feeling in Dean’s stomach, but that’s ‘cause he hasn’t had breakfast yet. Yeah… he’s probably just hungry, nothing to worry about.

He’s about to sit down at the table, where a steaming cup of coffee’s waiting for him, when “[Hold my hand](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klL2NqNheTw)” starts to play. He stops mid-step.

“I love this song”, he says.

Cas just looks at him and reaches out a hand.

“I don’t know how to dance”, Dean blurts out, stupidly.

It’s not like he’d dance with Cas either way, just… no. But then Cas takes a step closer, expectant, a small smile playing on his lips and Dean can’t say no to that. Not that he really wants to. He laces the hand Cas is still offering him to his and puts the other one on the small of his back.

Cas just rests his on his arm, where the handprint used to be, and murmurs softly against his neck: “There comes a time when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance”.

Oh, Dean knew a time would have come for him to regret letting Charlie sit Cas in front of the TV and show him her favorite shows…

But then Cas starts humming again and gently swaying on his feet and Dean forgets what he was thinking about instantly. Because this is sweet and strange and new and everything Dean’s always shied away from, but secretly longed for. Cas is warm and his presence comforting and Dean has the urge to tighten his grip around his waist and so he does, unashamed and giddy.

The song comes to an end and they silently part. Cas stares into his eyes and Dean tries helplessly to draw air into his lungs, because he can’t breathe.

And then, Cas kisses the corner of his mouth, light and gentle, and Dean’s heart kind of stops.

Cas steps away slowly, smiling softly and goes back to the countertop. Dean thinks he better sit down, before his legs give out under him.

So this must be what it’s like, being in love: feeling warm all over and dizzy and stupid and so, so happy you fear your face is going to split up in two you’re smiling so hard.

Cas comes back to the table and puts a slice of apple pie in front of him, without a word, but his eyes are bright.

“[When I fall in love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfAb0gNPy6s)” starts to play and… yeah, that seems about right.

 /end

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted [here](http://koryuoftheriverflow.tumblr.com/post/61745621992/this-is-for-theemechanic-3-dean-wakes-up-at) on my Tumblr


End file.
